Talk:Kucy/@comment-5413265-20130809001314
Idc. They're the "it" couple in my mind. But honestly, I don't even know why I wasted my time and my hopes; thinking it would happen when I already knew it wouldn't. The fans would've rather had quite naive and incompatible Jendall than curious and mysterious Kucy. Look. I have reminded myself now that Jo was always on the show and they were together first, so I do understand them being together again is reasonable, but it still just aggravates me. So what then, Lucy was just a temptation? You know, there are people who grow up and realize that first loves aren't rarely ever forever and it's healthy to meet and date other people instead of always wanting to be tied down to one person. Especially at 16-17 years old. But I'm just glad the show is over because it got really annoying whenever Jo would be in an episode and it always had to do with Kendall, or the relationship..and then it would just lead to a fight and break up. Characters like Camille and Lucy were way more entertaining cause besides being love interests, they had other storylines with the guys..as their friend. Not just as an interest/a girlfriend. I really would've liked to see Jo doing scenes where she was with one of the girls or with the other guys and being a friend for them. Cause that would've made her less annoying. I used to love Jendall. I really did. But once things were getting serious for them, (early-mid season 2, up to the break up ep) they..to me..weren't getting along or connected well. Talking lead to fights, fights lead to break ups and as usual, Kendall was doing pretty much all the giving and Jo was rarely giving back to him. Plus Jo always turns her asking for things into demanding for things. Examples of these things above: big time rides, big time gold, big time scandal. And it just kept revolving ever since they got back together. That is not a healthy relationship. Now, Logan and Camille, I thought were the better opposite couple. Because 1. They didn't always spend time with each other, even when they got back together. 2. Camille wasn't like Jo when it came to the relationship. And 3. When they did break up, they stayed broken up until Logan realized that he did still like her. Kendall, according to the show's plot, (not Scott's) he felt that way too with Jo when he wanted to date Lucy. But break ups are never ending with them and that's why I didn't want him with her anymore. And if he would've been with Lucy, it would've been way less dramatic. Obviously Lucy was a tough chick who didn't take any bull from him so it would be a challenge as well..but it would've, in a way, been easier because they were more alike with hobbies, loves and personalities. Couples fight. We'd be lying to ourselves if we said couples that never ever fight are the best relationships. There will be fights. There will be differences. But unlike Jendall, you're supposed to either talk to each other and balance things out; make compromises..or just give each other some space and time to think about things in the relationship. Breaking up over a dumb, naive arugment is silly..in my opinion..and that's Jendall. But I'm just glad the show's over with. Lucy ended up with James, who still is a cocky ladies man..even though he did little things for her and everyone got Jendall back like they wanted. But it doesn't matter. Kucy will always be the best romance to me.